Forever King George Falls
Next Episode Diagon released with a price Last Episode Ultimates(Episode) November 28, 2011 Plot Ben layed harmlessly on the cold damp groun in his cell. The fusetrix was having a glitch so he couldn't transform. Actually he can turn into one but he is too big. Waybig. Ben fiddled with it and pressed down the dial. Nothing. He tried for hours and hours. No luck. One day George decieded to have a rematch. Ben was going to go all Waybig on him. He slapped down the dial. Grey Matter! Really! He slapped the symbol and screeched Ditto! He made hundreds and hundreds of Ditto clones that surronded George. George fought hard but in the end Ditto stole all of his stuff. He was hopeless. Ditto turned into Heatblast and surronded George with fire. Then he turned into Alien X then Ult. Alien X and made George stop breathing. George gasped for breathe. He passed out. Dying so weak and feeble. Inside of Ult. Alien X Ben thanked Bellicus and Serena for killing Old George the menace. Ben reformed back to human and watched George die. Azmuth was raging with fury. First Vilgax and now this! He went to Earth but Ben just commented I did what had to be done. Azmuth sweared one day that Ben will be weak and feeble and someone will kill him. Ben just walked away. Azmuth shouted, "Listen to me Tenyson!" Ben kept walking, Azmuth grew so angry. He left for Primus. On Primus he asked Eunice to lock Ben's forms and only leave Icepick. She refused stating Ben is a good person and he will do what has to be done. Azmuth angrily left to Galvan Mark ||. He found Xylene who had a bad fever and went mad. He called his doctors in. Also he callen in Myaxx. Gwen was teleporting to Primus when Hulka, Korwak, Runoff and Tack Jr jumped in the portal. Tack Jr said his father said Ben, Gwen and Kevin were friends and he knew about Kolar. Dog barked and wagged his tail happily when he saw Kevin talking Euncie (Unitrix) and asked if she knew who it was. She said we should check out the Null Void. They went to the murderer section and asked everyone single one. On Xenon Max and Verdona were heading to Azmuth's retired base (The Secret of the Omnitrix) and stayed there. Verdona tracked Xylene by her mana and said that she was really on Galvan Mark || under Azmuth's care. Ben was eating potato chips and watching Sumo Slammers. Elena barged in as a hybrid nanochip/human. She looked more nanochip now. Lost her fingers, just sharp points. She threw her nanochips at Ben. He turned into Teleportal. His power was to teleport and has enhanced agility. If you attack him while he is teleporting you will get vaporized. Teleportal recieved Max's signal through his plumber badge so he went to Xenon then the base and found Max and Verdona. Max explained to Teleportal about Xylene's fever and going mad. Teleportal took them to Anodyne and told Max that he should relax on this planet for awhile. Max nodded understanding but sad. Enoch turned into Ult. Enoch and declared he will take George's place. King Urian laughed but made no complaint. The last scene is Ult. Enoch leaving George's funeral. Major Events *Ben killed George *Enoch is now leader of the Forever Knights *Azmuth lost his complete faith in Ben Aliens Used *Waybig (Mentioned) *Ditto *Grey Matter *Heatblast *Alien X *Icepick (Mentioned) *Teleportal Characters *Ben *Eunice *Azmuth *Myaxx *Gwen *Kevin *Hulka *Runoff *Tack Jr *Max *Verdona *Xylene (Mentioned) Villians *Ultimate Enoch *King Urian *Saint George (Desceased) *Nanochips *Elena *Kolar (Mentioned) Category:Episodes Category:The Awesome Jack